It is known that composites can be used for repairing roads, runways and other structures made from asphalt, concrete, cement and similar building materials. Generally composites consist of an aggregate and a polymeric binder.
The physical characteristics of such composites must be sufficient to support the load to which the composite will be subjected. For instance, an adequate compression strength of at least 2,000 psi and an adequate flexural strength of at least 400 psi is required. The composite must also be resistant to shrinkage and be compatible with materials such as asphalt, concrete, cement, and the like.
In addition to these requirements, the materials used in the composite must be acceptable from a safety and toxicological viewpoint. In particular they must not have dangerously low flashpoints. The materials must also be easy to handle and mix and have an adequate shelf life.
It is also preferred that the worktime of such composites can be varied depending upon the use, but that the composites cure rapidly (within 60 seconds) after the worktime has elapsed. The composites preferably should also be effective at both lower temperatures (such as -6.degree. C.) and higher temperatures (such as 35.degree. C.).
Such composites are known in the art. See for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,401 wherein a polyurethane binder and coarse aggregate are used to form the composite.
Not addressed in this patent, however, is the formation of composites in the presence of water. The formation of composites in the presence of water is often required because rain, snow, or other sources of moisture may cause the space to be filled with aggregate and/or binder to become wet. This is a particular problem where repairing runways for military or commercial aircraft during wet weather conditions.
This problem and a solution to it are not addressed in the prior art to the inventors' knowledge.